vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
115561-10-9-morning-coffee-silly-rabbit-trix-are-for-kids
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Thought that would be fun. Anyway, if you have the plat, might as well buy the CREDD now. If you're out before megaservers or Drop 3-4, you don't get to see if that fixes your problems. And plat's not useful on a derelict account. | |} ---- ---- She should come smoke cigars and drink rum in the Bayou :D | |} ---- That is really amazing looking! I spent couple hours the other day creating a pool for my house. Wasn't easy finding something that looks like water lol In RL, home today from work and might be for few more days. Someday, I'm going to learn to bite my tongue lol In game, well since I transferred to Pergo, that left me guildless. But while doing some PvP (I've really been having so much fun with it lately) Warpath guild invited me to join them. I honestly think that's been the best decision I've made in a while :) They are such a great group of people and the guild has a feeling of family. There are always several logged on, and are quick to help. And they are fricken hilarious to, constantly have me laughing. And when it comes to PvE content, there is no objections with me pugging. Today I plan on seeing if the "Invalid Parameters" bug has truly been fixed (dev posted in Scientists forum it has). If so, this makes me an extremely happy adventurer, as I can now complete Malgrave area and beyond. In other news, the topic posted in News and Announcements regarding race names has me really pumped for when Megaservers hit. I wasn't going to do anything drastic with my mains name, but after reading part one (link below), I am going to completely change his (my Granok Medic) name. http://www.wildstar-online.com/en/news/2014-10-08-wildstar-naming-guide-part-one/ Oh, and regards to breakfast, when I wake, I only have coffee. I can't eat anything until couple hours of being awake. Just no desire for food lol | |} ---- She's really trying to kick the alcohol habit and was doing a good job... T_T Now would be the perfect time for a relapse. But her first addiction and pacifier will always be work, so tonight she has a job and tomorrow another one. One thing I will always admire about this character is thay she is very emotionally sensitive. She knew her new love was growing impatient about her hemming and hawing and lame excuses and question dodging. So she was actually trying really hard to clean up nice before he saw all those skeletons in the closet. There was just so much to clean and so little time..... | |} ---- ---- Removed the giant picture but good grief that Chua looks psychotic. I love it. "As you see, very difficult to describe Chua. Many layers, you know, like an onion." I have the plat but Drop 3 is being hailed as the messiah patch of WildStar so surely, post Drop 3, WildStar will be worth my 15 dollars a month? At the moment, those 15$ are being sent to Doctors Without Borders on a monthly basis. I would not redirect the charity funds to a MMO ; this is about money well-spent instead of not having the money to spend. I agree that currency is not useful on a derelict account but if drop 3 is amazing as Carbine claims it to be, I could have both the money AND the subscription. Cake and eat it? | |} ---- I can't voice RP. I get too giggly and I'm not fast on my feet a lot of times. I generally put a lot of thought into my responses which sometimes seem unnatural because I type so little. | |} ---- He had his written up, withheld all day -.-, then surprised me with that recording. So unbelievably awesome. Giggly. Omg, I think there's tons of us that want to see you try to RP Rocio and get giggly. | |} ---- If you have a CREDD on your account, though, you can activate it whenever. So you want at least one if you want to come back someday and test the game. That way, you don't have to fork over the money for the sub. If they make us pay for November. I'm assuming NCSoft is going to try to get people to come back somehow, and that might be by giving people November for free to try it out again. Also, that's a close up pic of my Chua Esper priest named Audelay in mid-laugh. | |} ---- Ninety days I thought? | |} ---- Rocio is embarrassing! He's like an Aurin Johnny Bravo! I can't do it with a straight face! "Hey little mama!" :lol: | |} ---- Awww, it's not a habit if it's not ruining your life, right? Come on, go see Seeger and get hammered on rum and cigars. What will one little drink hurt? It's been a bad week, right? It's hard. You can go back to not drinking after your issues get cleared up. Besides, it didn't help you before. You tried it teetotal and still got shot down because of things you did before. If being clean doesn't change anything, what would a bottle of rum between friends hurt? #badinfluence | |} ---- It lives 90 days on your account and then disappears. But if you have a CREDD in the bank and you let your account lapse, you can use the CREDD to reactivate without paying anything later. | |} ---- Oh, my... jabbit. IS HE REALLY?! I'm gonna cry laughing now. Omg. Wait, so you can redeem it, let it sit in your bank, and when you unsub, provided you come back, it'll let you log back in to the character screen and activate it? I'll admit, CREDD is pretty fuzzy to me. I thought if it was in my account inventory I could log in, activate it at the character screen, and go about my business. Would I be doing it wrong that way? | |} ---- CREDD expires 90 days from date of cancellation. Good Morning Everyone! Had chocolate donuts, milk and coffee for breakfast. I had an inkling for something not so good for me this morning :) I logged on my Exile last night and did some questing. Didn't stay on long due to my dog having an upset stomach, throwing up and just not feeling well. I cuddled with him on the couch for a while. He was better before we went to bed. And was full of devilness this morning. He makes me laugh :) Hope you all have a great day! | |} ---- ---- Well, you don't redeem it. But if there is a CREDD in your character's inventory, your account lapses (such as Frozen not paying for October, for example), if you want to come back, you can redeem it from outside the game to come back essentially to try it for a month for free. That's all I'm saying, if Frozen is leaving but wants to come back to try it later, he might as well buy the plat and have it in the inventory so he can try that month for free. | |} ---- But medical science has moved so far! Besides, if you're hanging out with Seeger, you WANT to be drinking. | |} ---- He is infamous. Public RP is where he's really incorrigible. But he never really turns it off. Dude is a laugh riot. But I keep it really cheesy and sweet. | |} ---- She's pretty tolerant and good natured. Most people like her and she likes most people. | |} ---- Then she definitely wants to be drinking. Seeger's prone to bouts of.... I guess you could call it being a little askew of reality. | |} ---- ---- Speaking directly to your inner greed demon: Would you rather spend in-game money for a month or spend RL money for the same month, if you decide to come back? | |} ---- ---- Seeger had an hour long conversation with a pair of Mordesh over whether he, they, or anyone was actually a Mordesh. Like, seriously, in depth. And he was pointing desiccated jabbit bones at them to punctuate his points. | |} ---- Rocio yet somehow manages to be creepier... The song "Don't stand so close to me" came to mind. Also "Mrs. Robinson" | |} ---- ---- Chua should visit Bunny sometime when Online..... Already talked with Bunny over /aw, but not seen Bunny... | |} ---- You weren't there when Seeger spread a bird out on his altar to change the wind so that it was favourable for his weaponsmithing. | |} ---- Well lots of people were there to see his disturbing display. After a while it was hard to see who was seducing whom. Which was the worst best thing ever. | |} ---- How, may I ask, do you have so much plat? I mean, I don't want to intrude on trade secrets, but with the AH/CX pretty much dead on Evindra, I have no idea how to get past my usual max of 1.5 without buying CREDD, and I don't want to buy/sell CREDD. Just a personal preference. I also don't get to do dailies nearly as often as I can for the money because hubby and I do them together. I suppose an alt at 50 would help with that... They are very pretty but very noisy things. I, too, couldn't RP in voice. I'm too nice IRL to get into the (pretty much) mean characters I have. I'd feel more like a jerk, haha. Rocio is such a dog. Oh, the stories I read and hear. | |} ---- This. You could just roll an alt on Evindra. ;) | |} ---- ---- LOL I don't have enough time now to play the characters I have. My poor little Exile is feeling neglected that last 2 weeks. | |} ---- I have an alt on Evindra... it just.. just isn't the same after you're level capped and accustomed to going anywhere, everywhere, whenever you please. :( | |} ---- Join a gathering circle. Watch the mats roll in and vendor them. | |} ---- Curse you and your putting things into perspective! ...said no one ever. When you put it that way, it makes perfect sense to spend virtual currency as opposed to real money. I guess I'll buy a CREDD, just in case. @WSChestnut: no secrets here. I just browse the AH for potential BiS world rops and snag good deals. I recently scored a Daredevil weapon attachment, which is a great item for Engineer. Worth about 2-3 plats but snatched it for 10 gold. The bulk of my currency comes from being a Survivalist, I assume, and doing dailies. A stack of 100 Primal Hardwood is worth about 28 gold at a vendor. I am not part of a survivalist circle (my elite thicket is on my then-main Engineer) but most gatherers are so I tend to have the world all to myself and chainsaw my way through it. I also do a lot of challenges and score a LOT of junk items from non-dye rewards. | |} ---- Its okay girl. You're beautiful, I'm beautiful. We can just go to my plot and stare at each other. | |} ---- You also have a small legion of level 50s with plots to visit XD | |} ---- Actually my hubby says that to me all the time LOL! Okay this thread needs cats! Let's get them organized :) | |} ---- You can come to my plot and stare at me if you're feeling up to being spooked..! | |} ---- Well, if I could get all my 50s on the same faction and put an elite thicket on each plot, I probably would not have currency problems. | |} ---- Or dogs? Here are my two mutts before we moved back to Columbus. | |} ---- Rocio draws the line at Necro! Lady must be THIS side of the Weave. | |} ---- Can't forget the dogs :) They are beautiful! | |} ---- You know what we need in this game? Mini Pets. I mean, not that I don't spend most of my time going around and completing everything I can. But uhhh... I've dropped lots of real-life money on Mini Pets in that other game. I bought a special edition of a game they made just for the mini-pet I would get. Just make them a collectible. OR make me a shelf specifically for Plushies, sort of like the Snowglobes in the Fallout games, that has a spot for each one so that I can have a complete collection. And then put them wherever I want in my house as well, as we already can. I think that made sense. I've about hit that "uugghhh is it lunch yet?" time. | |} ---- I get the feeling they wanted to put those in but were having issues. Like that love slug at the end of the first Shiphand, I almost figure that was meant to give you a larva pet. | |} ---- What's the scoop? The dogs rather cram onto that patch of tile instead of spreading out on the carpet. | |} ---- They are lazy. :lol: | |} ---- This what we chua need. Hi-speed hover-box transport with internal pillows for maximum comfort. Must get this approved. Pronto! | |} ---- They are probably warm? | |} ---- Houston's wretchedly hot. My dogs are both mutts, but are primarily a German shepherd and a border collie. They've got fur for harder winters. The heat was unbearable. The tile was cool for them, so you could usually find them on hot days laying on the tile. | |} ---- You joke, but I do this ... >.< | |} ---- ---- ---- You, sir (or madam) earn the Gold Medal of the day. You are correct, it *should* have been Silly Jabbit. I didn't even think of it. Can I blame morning daze? :P | |} ---- Silly Jabbit, Tricks are for Hoverboards... | |} ---- Confirmation that Mordesh are space zombies. Who are you and where is Norah?!? I still manage to make money off Evindra's AH/CX. It's just a matter of how you're going about it. The way I do it is slower, because I don't aim for items with big price tags, but it's still nice additional income. Gathering circles are far more reliable, though, as has already been mentioned. I somehow miraculously picked up two Elite Thickets from boom boxes and got a third one off the AH for 1p (obviously the person had no idea what it was worth). My problem is that my Exiles are cut off from my characters that have reliable income. I don't really want to coordinate competing with myself on the AH/CX. Silly Jabbit, Tricks are for Rocio...? :blink: | |} ---- ---- :lol: What? | |} ---- <<<<<*makes this face at Rocio* | |} ---- So the stalker is more fun than the warrior. Main question is; Do you have more fun with your stalker or your esper? | |} ---- I-I...I can't decide... The esper is only level 8, but it feels neat, but I guess I can just push the stalker since i like things hitting me in the face. | |} ---- ---- Nope. Nice try, but your avatar face does not distract from the fact that you described your character as BOUNCY. I'm not sure if we're talking about Tigger, or if we're back to discussing Elvira. This must be decided before my brain can compute the next step in the discussion. EDIT: LOL You chose THAT to follow up your bouncy description?!? Ty...have I told you lately that you're my favorite? :D | |} ---- Well, you did describe yourself as 'bouncy' :P | |} ---- ---- ---- I agree that all RP should be resolved. Sometimes, it can mean broadening on a backstory (as it meant for one person in our guild switching between which toons he wanted as an alt/main) to flesh out why the decision(s) were made. But as for what I garner from your situation? Dude just doesn't want to put the effort in. *madface* Don't make a Mama Bear strap on her claws (guildies can tell you, it's not pretty). That's not cool. I hope Dude has a change of heart and decides to resolve it. Or you can send Chestnut after him. :D Honestly, I hate drama in general IRL and with guild-related stuff that's not RP. HATE HATE HATE. But, in RP? I don't so much mind it. Because I can say ((guys, I'm sorry)) and really mean it and not be looked down upon because of the "situation". | |} ---- ---- It was an OOC decision made when I OOC informed him of my characters IC reactions to what were serious broken promises and public humiliation. He believed that my character should wake up.in the morning and be ok. After all, his character was. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Oh noes! If Rocio threw a grenade... *gasp* He's practically a PvE'er! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooo............................. :D | |} ---- ---- ---- What they will do is just as horrifying. | |} ---- I think it'd be more effective if it were a Carrot Costume. Then they wouldn't question the fact that you're walking around. Because veggies do that all the time! | |} ---- I almost got soda on my computer. >.> My nose hurts now. | |} ---- That's...brilliant. EDIT: Although with Chua body shape...may have to resort to potato or radish. Oh, they're just being friendly... :) :mellow: :huh: :o :wacko: :blink: | |} ---- A radish would be better. Nice big leafy greens to hide the Chua ears :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- He did good :) | |} ---- ---- ---- It amazes me what people come up with for Chua, even with WS's somewhat limited creation options. The first one looks like an old-timer mad scientist, and the second looks like he just got out of his apprenticeship. Don't be one of those logical management types. According to the Pokemon type chart, procrastination is super effective against you. (Good luck. I argue that with my team all the time, and it never seems to help.) I got distracted by how perfect his avatar would be alongside the Strain tuber. Yes, good post. I especially like that it sounds like raid gear is being made better, instead of nerfing crafted gear into oblivion. I love Lady A. :wub: I've seen them live several times, and they always put on a fantastic show. I wish I could see them do a holiday show. Their holiday album is really good. I love this time of year, too. :) | |} ---- He did very good. On a side note, I didn't realize that raiding consumables cost that much... Guess I'mma level cooking and do dailies for those recipes! And power level my Technologist. x.O Great, now you guys have me motivated to play ALL THE THINGS again. What shall I ever do with my small amount of play time?! | |} ---- ---- Pssh, I go big or I go home. >.> Sort of. Not really. I like to think that. (There's an addon that does this... I like the addon 'cause so few people use it. ;) ) Catch y'all in a bit. I'm off to go brave traffic. x.x | |} ---- ---- ---- Seems like Chua are the only ones that can come up with different looks and not look like everyone else. I had a hard time making my Aurin and Human females. Seemed like I was seeing my character all over the place. I think I remade my human 3 times before I gave up and just made her look different from others using her costume. I am a big country fan. But listen to many different types, except rap. I can't stand rap. The last concert I went to was Reba while I was living in Louisiana. Reba is my all time fav. :) | |} ---- Depending on how quickly the things you reported could be fixed, you might be a Nexian hero right now. We'll just go with that. :) Perhaps Chua have more options because they don't have a gender choice? I don't know that I really paid attention to compare to other races. Yeah, I have to admit that I prefer lyrics, rhythm, and pitch, rather than just the first two. That said, my major objection to rap is the typical choice in lyrics, rather than the genre as a whole. I've never seen Reba live, but she is really good. | |} ---- ---- Heh. Then it may be time to turn off player nameplates unless they're in my party. But, oh man, it's exciting to think about having enough players around so name plates would be a problem. :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I hope they fix that bug Spenser was dealing with where I couldn't change the trim I put on my spacious Cassian house on the first floor. It kept reverting to the old trim from my old house. Which I only saw once before ending up taking over the Saddles and never seeing him again. Oh Spenser, it wasn't you that wasn't loved, it was that the war was so far away.... | |} ---- We're all shocked at the length of the notes, specifically the inclusion of sections that are already Live and not patch notes AT ALL. Or that more massive tracts are the exact same notes from the September 3rd build. But the real one step beyond here is trying to pick a fight with Blizzard (and its fans). Sure, blizzard isn't putting out a bazzilion bug fixes that month... in their so-called shame they're putting out a full expansion. You really WANT to invite that comparison? Come on... Lets enjoy what we're getting without trying to tell ourselves Carbine is somehow the only company working hard for player time and money. | |} ---- ---- ---- Vic may have overstated the sentiment, but I prefer that type of overstatement to the far more common one that "WS is dead and nothing could possibly save it." I do agree that the WoW/Blizzard comparisons need to stop. MMO players promote that damn game more than Blizzard themselves, and they don't even realize they're doing it. Aw...the light's gone out of the relationship. :unsure: | |} ---- ----